Black Sunset
by AmorOmniaVincit8
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are moving to England but what awaits them is worse than feared. The Volturi are back on the score card, and worse than ever.  I'm awful at descriptions so do please read.
1. Moving

Hey everyone! Basically I wrote this twilight fan fiction for a friend a long time ago and never even thought of putting it on here. The chapters are a bit long and I've got about eight of them so far, which I shall release during today and tomorrow I think, I might split the chapters into parts though due to just how long they are. Anyway this is a Bella/Edward fanfiction. But some of the other characters have a bit different interests, so take in mind that I'm not doing Alice/Jasper before reading.

Anyway thanks for choosing to read this and on with the story, as I said I'm going to split up the other chapters because this is the shortest!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's work but my plotline and the characters I use later on are mine so I'd like it if you didn't use them.

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**Preface**

**[Bella]**

_Shafts of moonlight streamed in through the glass dome. It sparkled on the fangs of the many vampires. The two sides faced each other. Each equally matched; ten against ten. I glared at the vampire stood in front of me. She met my gaze. She stepped towards me as a scream erupted. Blood dripped to the floor... _

**1. Moving**

**[Bella]**

_The house seemed silent and empty. I picked my way through the empty halls. I headed towards Renesmee's scent. As usual she was sat on her bed; playing with her hair. Her head spun towards me as I entered and a smile fell upon her face. The bed was the only thing left in the house it seemed other than the vampires. "Do we have to move?" Renesmee asked wistfully._

_Renesmee had reached the age of seventeen a few weeks ago and stopped growing. I admired her under my – now gold – gaze. The smile slipped from her face as I shook my head. "But Jacob..." Renesmee added._

_Little did Renesmee know but Jacob had imprinted on her. Jacob was Renesmee's best friend and had never understood why he never left her house often. Always there and watching her. Seeing her beautiful as she grew. I had always hated the fact that she didn't know why Jacob stayed. Seth had of course told me to not tell a word. There would be yet another fight if I did. Edward only seemed to be angry at the fact Jacob spent so much time on our territory. Whereas I was disgusted that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. Still Renesmee didn't understand. "Can't we stay for a day so I can tell him we're leaving?" she asked hopefully._

"_No," I answered sternly._

_Although she was almost my age now I still treated her as my daughter. _

_ Renesmee grunted angrily and then her eyes lit up. "I'm hungry," she said simply._

"_I'm not falling for that one again. We hunted last night so that we would have no thirst when we left," I said, slightly amused and slightly annoyed._

"_But..." she said._

_I shook my head once more and said, "Get off the bed so that Carlisle can pack it in the van."_

"_But why England, Bella? Why?" Renesmee asked a little hopelessly._

"_If you haven't noticed it always seems to rain there. We would have no problem with blending in," I said._

"_WHY!" Renesmee shouted angrily. _

_She stormed out of the room. I smiled. I had finally got her off the bed at least. I picked it up lightly and shifted it towards the balcony. I threw open both of the large doors. "Bed coming down!" I called._

_There was a chorus of beautiful voices from below me. I still did not feel as good as these vampires even though I was stronger than most of them at the moment. I waited a second and then lifted the bed once more and chucked it over the balcony. _

_ The bed never reached the ground and I smiled as Edward jumped up onto the balcony to see me. "I see that you finally got Renesmee to move," he added slightly amused. _

"_Yep," I answered simply._

_He smiled and once more I found my gaze locked in the deep depths of his golden eyes. "You are so beautiful..." I murmured._

"_And so are you," he replied before planting a kiss on me._

_Once more I felt as if I had never had as much joy in my life. And then he released me. A cough from Rosalie came up from below us. Edward smirked slightly as he reached for my hand. Together we walked back into the house; shutting the doors behind us. We walked carefully through every room. Saying goodbye and checking everything was okay. There were no new owners of course because we were going to move back in a hundred years or so. I would have cried if I could. But of course I couldn't. We found Renesmee in the sitting room and pulled her along behind us out of the door. Her sweet scent teased my nostrils and I had to hold my breath for a second. Had I drunk enough last night? Of course I had. "Bella, you coming or what?" sounded Alice's voice from the van._

_I looked up from where I had been gazing weirdly at the ground and met her eyes. Clattering the door shut behind me I swung into one of the vans and settled myself into the driver's seat. The key was quickly in the ignition and I put my foot down. _

_ Alice and I were driving side by side at a speed of 120 m.p.h. down a motorway in America. Edward and Emmett, who also had Rosalie and Renesmee with them, were a bit further back; having got caught in the traffic. My hand adjusted the gear and then I sat back ready for the long journey ahead._

_The trucks were unloaded and we had sent all our stuff onto the private jet when we were finally able to settle. I sat next to Alice who was of course my best friend. Edward was next to Renesmee; trying to calm her before her first flight. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all sat in a line in the centre of the jet. Emmett in the centre talking to Jasper about sports and Rosalie looking annoyed on his other side. Other than that the jet was empty. Of course we couldn't take off until Carlisle and Esme arrived. I clicked my knuckles anxiously waiting for their arrival. _

_ We were not at a normal airport. We were parked at a disused old runway. The jet was normally left at the airport but this was our private runway to use as we pleased. It had fallen into disrepair. At last Carlisle entered the plane, followed by Esme. "You ready to take off?" he asked._

_Edward covered Renesmee's mouth as she tried to say no. Carlisle nodded and with Esme he walked to the front of the plane. A few seconds later and we were up in the sky travelling at a humungous speed. _

_I cursed under my breath as the vans bumped up the dirt track towards our new house. We were just outside of Manchester and just into the countryside. Carlisle had already made arrangements for our education in one of the public schools there. Even though we had so much money I still preferred public schools. They had more character. They needed us. I switched on the radio for a minute. Catching a bit of the English accent; I quickly turned it off cursing some more. We were almost there; I could tell. I drove the van another five minutes down the road and screeched to a halt as Alice stopped in front of me. She jumped out of the cabin and shouted, "Right. Bella's doing all the talking and we all just nod. We're here to pick up the keys to the house alright?" Alice asked slightly nervous._

_I nodded from where I was sat. "Mind if we swap vans?" Alice asked. "I don't really know how to talk to these people."_

_My eyes questioned her but I nodded. Jumping out of the cab and getting into the other van. We heard Emmett swearing behind us as he pulled up just short of Edward's van. I smiled as I started up Alice's van. I rumbled down the road in the van. The dirt track was now getting grittier. I looked down at in disgust. If I had to walk down it in heels then I would die. Unfortunately we had left all the cars behind; well luckily for me. Alice beeped behind me and I was roused from my thoughts to find myself going at 5 m.p.h. I grinned. My van revved as I sped up. Turning a corner I found myself face to face with what looked like a shed. I swallowed as I stopped the van. Alice and the others stopped behind me and I gulped as a man came out of the 'shed'._

_ "You'll be the ones movin' in up the road, yep?" he asked._

_I slightly flinched at his terrible accent, and his disgusting scent. "Yes, we are," I replied._

"_Keys to the big ole mansion, ay?" he added._

"_Yes," I answered once more._

"_Must be awful rich to live up dere..." he said._

"_Yes," I said getting annoyed._

"_You must be American!"_

_I sighed and answered, "Yes. Now can we have the keys?"_

"_Me bein' a farmer an' all, I get no company. Firs' person in weeks since my wife died."_

"_I'm sorry to hear about that. The keys?"_

_My nerves were just about to break when he replied, "Ah yes the keys. I'll just be getting' them for ya!"_

_I smiled as he disappeared into the 'shed' again. "Me farms roun' the back you see, this is just me work-shed..." he said re-appearing._

_I sighed with relief. If he was our closest neighbour and he lived in a shed then. Good thing that the 'shed' actually was a shed. I smiled as he handed the keys to me. "Hopefully, I'll be seein' ya 'round?"_

_I smiled and answered, "Maybe."_

_ With that I turned round and got back in the cab. "Jus' down the road for about 10 minutes and then to the left and you're on your drive..." he added as he waved me goodbye._

_I nodded and started the engine. Everyone began to follow and as she drove past I heard him say, "Why aren' you pretty?" to Alice._

_The drive down the road wasn't ten minutes. It was more likely fifteen. We had to stop and clear the road of fallen trees every now and again. Alice just smiled. As I reached the corner I heard a distant beep and I heard Emmett's voice. He was at the back of the queue of vans. I listened carefully. "Hey, Carlisle," came Emmett's voice._

_Carlisle had once again turned up with Esme after another disappearing act. I rounded the corner and was gobsmacked. The road had shifted from dirt track to shiny new tarmac. Straight ahead was a long drive. Little trees surrounded the edges of the drive. I kept going onward quite surprised. I reached the end of the drive and was met with a huge circular turn around point for cars with a fountain at its centre. Straight ahead was what looked like a manor house, with a sweeping staircase at its entrance. I was completely entranced by the view; I knew that I was going to like England. _

_ Beeps echoed from behind me as I steered the car towards the new track leading off from the courtyard and house. It led to what looked like an old barn but as I opened it up I found a converted garage. I pulled up into its huge interior. There was space for ten cars in here. And on the end a space was marked for what looked like a stretch limo. I grinned as I cut the engine and dropped out of the van. The others were getting out beside me. Alice stepped towards me. "So how'd you like it so far?" she asked._

_Alice had been the one to pick where we lived and so was anxious to know what everyone thought. "Love it," I answered._

"_Wait 'til you see inside!" she added excitedly._

_Jasper came up beside her and put his arm around her. He glared at me and assumed his normal protective stance beside her. Emmett was kissing Rosalie in the corner. Renesmee was nearby making horrid noises. Edward was not far behind her. Carlisle and Esme were heading towards me. "Bella," Carlisle said. "How do you like England?"_

"_I love it!" I answered happily. _

"_We're going to walk to the house for now but I know Alice has some other method of transport in store..." he said._

_Alice grinned wildly as she ran out the door. The rest of us were quick on her tail._

_ She headed straight to the front door of the house and led us inside. It was completely different from what I had expected. Inside was what looked like a studio loft of the states. "I had it specially refurbished," Alice bragged._

_I smiled at her as I walked around the cold empty entrance hall. Marble floor and white walls; just perfect for our entrance hall. She began the tour around the house. All the rooms were huge and all had balconies on the upper floor. Each room was decorated to each individual vampire's style. I loved the pale ocean blue that mine was painted. Alice had hers a jazzy green. We all had humongous closets and yet again she had filled mine with the newest outfits. _

_The tour was soon over and Alice had moved all the furniture in. Alice had took me away from all the over vampires to show me something that was especially for me. I smiled as we once again entered the garage. Alice led me to the corner that I hadn't really looked at and I saw that there was a black sheet covering something. Alice grinned as she grabbed the sheet and pulled. It moved to uncover ten stylish new bikes. Each tattooed with a colour and a name. Mine of course said Bella and was the ocean blue again. The rest were alike again. Alice smiled as she said, "When you were riding that bike before... It gave me the idea. Forgive me..."_

"_What's to forgive," I answered. "I love it."_

_

* * *

_

Yeah so that's it for this chapter so review please and tell me how I could improve/what you liked. Oh and could you tell me whether you mind the chapters being this big too, because I need to decide whether to break them up or not.

Anyway enough from me, see you next time!


	2. Déjà Vu

**And I apologise again for the lengthy chapter, these are ones that I already have written and I just checked and there are seven long chapters then I'll write shorter ones for you. **

**So far Bella and the rest of the Cullens have moved to England because there time in Forks was up if they didn't want to be noticed. Bella didn't bother to tell Jacob about them moving and Renesmee was mad at her for a while. But now the family have just about settled into their house and are starting school. We shall see the new problems they cause within school life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content that you recognise but I do own my plotline and my characters, so please no copying.**

**And just a warning, this is a Bella/Edward story but not an Alice/Jasper story (well it is to start with but you'll see). And I'm not sure whether it's Jacob/Renesmee or not yet so we'll see... And on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**2. Déjà Vu**

**[Bella]**

_I rolled over. I was lying on my bed next to Edward once more. I accepted that I would never sleep but I still lay in bed for a bit each night. Just remembering what it felt like to be human. Edward accepted this too. It was my routine. Five minutes every night. We were going to restart school the next day. Carlisle had a job and Esme had also got one. She had decided that this time she didn't want to be bored to death and so was working in a research facility. Researching the illnesses and trying to find cures. All the younger vampires were going to school. Renesmee of course had never been to school and so was both excited and nervous. We decided that this time we would start off with Edward, Alice, Renesmee and I in the same year. And Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were going to be in the year above. I didn't really understand the year system that they had here but I knew that Alice and I were in 11C and Edward and Renesmee were in 11H. I had already guessed that it had something to do with your last name. Even though Edward and I were both Cullen's we had had to swap the name's around to be able to go out with each other. We were pushing it a bit at pretending to be sixteen but it meant that we got more time as students. _

_ Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in L2; Alice thought that this was because the 'sixth form' was a new addition to this school. We were starting out as a totally different family. The Cullen's: Alice, Emmett and I. The adopted Hale's: Edward and Renesmee. The saved-from-car-crash twins – the Heart's: Rosalie and Jasper. Three families because of the sheer number of adoptions we were going to have to have. Alice, Emmett and I were Carlisle's children, Edward and Renesmee were brother and sister picked up from a home and Rosalie and Jasper – Esme's brothers children who survived the car-crash even though Esme's brother did not. Excuse for number of children: they liked them._

_ We had it all figured out. So when I pulled on my black trousers and white blouse in the morning, I knew exactly what was happening. Edward had just about an identical uniform except his trousers were grey and baggy whereas mine were black and tight. We looked a right pair as we walked down the stairs. I picked up my old school bag from where it was hung on the banister; I had a habit for making the place look a mess. Edward smiled as he saw where I had left it. Renesmee was sat looking unhappy as she ate her small breakfast of a few cereals. "Blood is still better than this you know..." Renesmee grunted._

"_Ah, but it's better for you," I said._

_Edward grinned as he added, "As long as you keep a balanced diet."_

_He was talking as usual about mixing blood with food. Renesmee glared at me as she continued eating. __**Still angry at me about the Jacob thing**__, I thought. _

_ Renesmee was still looking a little disgruntled as we got into Alice's car to go to school. Edward, Renesmee, Alice and I were going in the yellow Porsche 911 – freshly shipped over from America. Meanwhile Rosalie and the rest were going in Rosalie's newly bought sports car; a Spider I suspected. Alice started up the engine and we revved up as we began our way down the fresh tarmac track. The first thing Carlisle had done when he got here was replace all the dirt tracks with tarmac so we could drive on them. I opened a window to let in the fresh summer air. Carlisle had told me to enjoy it while it lasted. Of course grey clouds were covering the sky and so it looked like rain was coming but otherwise it was quite hot. Renesmee pulled out a book from her bag and began reading._

_ We pulled down a road called "Sandy Arch Lane" and came to a halt in front of a green fence. "The lot is next to the school but I just wanted to make sure Rosalie leaves her car here. I should probably leave this here too," Alice said slightly annoyed. _

_I smiled and said, "It'll be fine Alice just drive it in."_

_Rosalie pulled up behind us looking extremely annoyed. She was wearing killer heels. __**And that's what you get**__, I thought happily._

_I had always not liked Rosalie as much as the other Cullen's. She had never liked me anyway so there wasn't much to say on that matter. She glared at me as she saw the smile on my face as we pulled away from her. Alice drove straight to the school gates and into the car lot. Loads of old little Jeeps were parked there and cheap cars like Fords. We looked a little out of place in the Porsche. "Oops," Alice murmured as she parked. _

_ With the engine cut I got out of the car. Someone had walked up to it. "Welcome to Sand Arch High School," she stuttered. _

_I smiled at her and she added slightly encouraged, "Or as we like to call it Arch High."_

_I greeted her politely, "Hi there, we're the Cullens we just moved here from the U.S."_

_The girl nodded as I added, "I'm Bella."_

_She smiled and said, "I'm Sarah, I'm on the welcoming committee for new students. Nice car by the way..."_

"_Oh its Alice's..." I said plainly._

_Sarah nodded and gasped slightly as Alice got out of the car. Two beautiful, pale-skinned girls must have been a bit of shock. "Hi I'm Alice," Alice chattered bouncily._

_Sarah nodded just about over the shock. Then Edward got out and Sarah plainly muttered, "Oh My God..."_

_Edward smiled slightly as he helped Renesmee out. "You think he heard me," Sarah whispered in my ear._

_Sarah seemed quite comfortable with me considering I was more human. The vampires hadn't really been at peace with humans in Forks. Renesmee was half-vampire and so didn't draw as much attention to herself. She was more of the cute sort. Renesmee was seventeen even though Edward and I had always treated her like a two year old because she had only been around two years. We had home-schooled her and so she knew basically everything Edward knew. Renesmee hated us treating her like she was so young because we both knew she wasn't. _

_ "Nah," I whispered back._

_Edward grinned from where he stood and I said loudly, "This is Edward, and next to him is Renesmee."_

"_Hi," Sarah murmured._

"_So who are you meant to be showing where everything is..?" I asked._

"_Well you guys," Sarah said; she blinked gratefully clearly recovering from her loss of words. "I'm meant to take all of the Cullens to reception... but there are only four of you..."_

"_Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have parked down the road. They thought the lot would be full..." I said nervously._

"_The lot..." Sarah questioned. "Oh, you mean the car park. I almost forgot you were American. Tell them not to worry about tomorrow because the lot is never full."_

_I noted to myself that we should change the cars tomorrow. _

_ Rosalie walked towards us ten minutes later with a frown on her face. "These heels are killing me," she stated._

_Rosalie then spotted Sarah and asked, "Where can I take them off?"_

_Sarah looked a bit dismayed at being ordered around. "Well there are some toilets in reception..." she muttered. _

_Rosalie nodded and stalked off. She turned round looking even more annoyed. "It is this way isn't it?" she asked angrily._

_Sarah hurried towards her to show the way and checked over her shoulder to see if the rest of us were following. Emmett and Jasper walked towards us and Jasper immediately pulled Alice into a kiss. Emmett playfully punched me and said, "Never again. Never, never again... She's been complaining the whole way here!"_

_I grinned as Emmett gave me a hug. We walked in a line, Edward and Jasper discussing something quickly, Alice showing Renesmee something and Emmett and I walking silently together._

_ The whole 'car park' was turning to stare at us and I ducked away from their looks. Emmett grinned as he said, "I'll protect you."_

_I gave him a little punch and he replied, "Is that the best you can do?"_

_We broke off laughing quietly and continued walking on. Most of the stares were aimed at Rosalie, the most beautiful of the vampires. The boys were basically dribbling for her. I just smiled and walked onwards. Sarah led us into a small building just bigger than a shed at the bottom of the 'car park'. It was painted white and a black sign stated, "RECEPTION". I looked at the slate roof and thought; __**this is an awful small school**__. _

_Edward grinned from the front and walked back towards me. "You'll never guess what Sarah's thinking..." he said._

"_Yes I'll never guess and I'll never know," I replied ducking away from him._

_Sarah entered the little shed as I noticed that there was a huge building standing about twenty metres from the shed. What looked like a sports field lay between the shed and the main school building. _

_ I didn't think we would fit in the 'shed' but amazingly we all did. I was shocked at the sight of glass double doors filling the whole of the far wall of the reception area. Rosalie scowled and said, "Where are these toilets then?"_

"_In here, in here..." Sarah said looking angry still._

_They walked into a little door in the side of the room. There came a little shriek from behind it. "For God's Sake Rosalie!" I grumbled._

_Rosalie came out of the door once more. "That girl broke my heel!" she yelled._

"_Calm down," I said. _

"_Shut up you!" Rosalie continued. "I want this paid for right now! It cost 100 bucks. It was a special!"_

"_Spoilt brat..." Sarah murmured coming out of the door after her._

_I smiled at Sarah. It took a lot to stand up to Rosalie. "A special! A special!" Rosalie yelled before breaking into feeble sobs. _

_I continued grinning until Edward shouted, "No!"_

_Sarah looked awfully scared by this sudden change but Edward just put his arm round her. I glared at him but his trick seemed to have worked. She had calmed down. "Rosalie, why don't you go and get another pair of shoes from the car. I bet you have half a million of these anyway," Edward said calmly._

_Rosalie walked past him but before she left she whispered in Sarah's ear, "You're lucky I have another pair. Next time you're dead."_

_ That was a definite threat and I grimaced as she pushed past me and hobbled over to Alice's car. "ALICE!" she screamed. "GET OVER HERE!"_

"_I'd better go see her," Alice murmured as she ran off to Rosalie. _

_The secretary behind the desk just looked on. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Emmett. Emmett meanwhile was flexing his muscles slightly encouraging her. I sighed, "Sorry about that Mrs..?"_

"_...Lake. My name's Mrs Lake," the woman said turning blushing from Emmett._

"_Hello, Mrs Lake. We're the Cullens. We moved here from America... Rosalie's shoe just snapped so she got a bit angry. She always does that though. She's obsessed with her clothes so pay no attention to it..." I said promptly. _

"_I won't," Mrs Lake said her eyes once again fixed on Emmett's abs._

_Sarah coughed blankly. I raised my eyebrows. And Mrs Lake once again began blushing. "Well where do we go then?" Alice said as she appeared through the door. _

"_Erm... Here are your timetables..." Mrs Lake said. "Which one of you is Alice?"_

_Alice bounded up and got her timetable. "Yours is the same, Bella," Mrs Lake said holding another timetable._

_I went up to get it. "Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper?" Mrs Lake added._

"_Rosalie's outside but I can take it for her," Emmett said._

"_Yes of course..." Mrs Lake went once more into a blush as he spoke. "Edward and Renesmee you're last..."_

_Edward got his and Renesmee's timetable and passed it to her. Rosalie stalked in, now wearing expensive Jimmy Choo's. "What now?" she asked aggressively._

"_Here's your timetable darling," Emmett said to Rosalie._

_ Rosalie planted a kiss on him before taking it. "S-Someone will be sent down to take you to your classes-s," Mrs Lake stuttered._

_I nodded. "Sarah, you're in all Bella's classes you should go with her. I'll send down some others for the rest of you," Mrs Lake said._

"_But I'm with Bella, too, first period," Alice complained. "I could just go with them."_

"_But you aren't second are you?" Mrs Lake argued._

"_Fine, I'll hang around," Alice said grumpily._

_I gave her an uneasy smile as Sarah led me through the glass doors and into what seemed to be a glass tunnel. "As you can see our school is very high-tech," Sarah boasted. _

_Seeing that my expression hadn't changed she added, "For a public school of course."_

_I smiled at her but my thoughts were elsewhere. Why had they singled me and Alice out? Were they trying to keep us apart? Or did they just want to fit in? I guessed the last option. "This tunnel is in the sun because it shines but in the rain well it's awful noisy," she continued._

_I nodded only slightly interested._

_ Finally we reached the end of the long tunnel. I looked out the side of the glass to see for the first time the long grass sports field. I dreaded doing gym. I hadn't done it since I was human. Sarah added seeing the direction of my gaze, "I'll be guessing you do a lot of sport?"_

"_Not really..."_

"_Oh," Sarah was slightly dismayed but she perked up as we entered the school building._

_After Sarah had given me a tour of the whole school and made me officially late for class on my first day we headed towards our first lesson, English. I liked English because I liked writing. I liked the freedom of my imagination and to get it all down on paper. Or at least I had done when I was human... Of course I still did now, or did I? I was unsure of many things to do with school now I was a vampire. It would be so different doing it all over again but I had to grin and bear it. And see what this day brought._

_ We pushed the door open of E5 and stepped into the classroom. I had already missed registration because of the thing at reception and the fact that I __had__ to be shown round school. Sarah was in front of me and I heard a man's voice say, "Sarah Wood, why are you so late again?"_

"_I was showing around one of the new girls, sir," Sarah replied coolly._

_I heard Alice whisper something at the back of the class but I wasn't concentrating. I was still blocked from sight and stood in the doorway. I was waiting for the man's reply. "How come our other new girl made it here on time and yours didn't?" he asked._

"_The tour took longer than expected..." Sarah mumbled._

"_Yes, of course, the tour!" the man said. "Sorry Sarah. Alice didn't have the tour because she was shown here so late. We had to send someone down to get her."_

"_It's okay, sir," Sarah replied easily._

_I was quite surprised at the way he treated Sarah, first harshly and then kindly. Then I noticed that Sarah had moved slightly so that he could see me. His eyes were fixed on my face. Sarah moved completely out of the way and I stalked into the classroom. Sarah swung into a seat just in front of Alice. "Can you go sit next to Sarah?" the man said slightly breathless._

_I nodded and sat where I was told. "My name is Mr Jacobs," he went on. "And you are?"_

"_Bella, Bella Cullen," I replied._

_He nodded and turned around to the whiteboard placed at the edge of the front wall. Next to it was an interactive whiteboard but he seemed to be using the one on the left for now. "Anyway as I was saying, Romeo and Juliet..." he started but I zoned out on the rest of what he was saying. I liked the part where you wrote in English. But I hated studying books. And I had never studied Shakespeare before. There was no need for him in America. But from what Mr Jacobs was saying they had already studied it in Year 8 and were going over it for the day as a quick study._

_ I was drawn out of my thoughts by a sharp prick in my back. I turned round to see Alice poking me with her pencil, which now was broken in her hand. "You met anybody yet?" she whispered. _

_I shook my head. "Well now you have, this is Mark," she added nudging the boy sat next to her._

_He smiled showing his pearl-white teeth. I inhaled briefly and found that he was vampire. He grinned as he noticed me sniffing. "Veggie?" he whispered._

_I nodded. "Well of course she is if she knows me," Alice whispered._

"_Second guess is she's not your sister?" he breathed._

"_Ding ding we have a winner," Alice whispered playfully._

_It looked like Alice had made a friend already. Meanwhile I had Sarah, who was basically the nerd, and everybody's acquaintance. I turned back around and heard Alice and Mark continuing whispering. I began listening once more to the Romeo and Juliet waffle until we were set a piece of work. I started on it straight away. My hand went speeding across the page. So this was what it was like to be a vampire writing. I had to think what to put before I wrote it. That was harder to do. I was just thinking about what to put when something whacked me in the side of the head. It was a little ball of paper. I picked it up off the floor and unfolded it on my lap. It read: 'Nice look, fit ass. Wanna come on a date with me?' I looked to see where it had come from to see a boy not unlike Mike sat with his shirt buttons undone low. He was obviously England's version of a jock. I quickly wrote: 'Sorry I'm taken' and chucked it back at him._

_ I was just settling back down to finishing the essay when it whacked me again. I looked around my eyes blazing, the jock just smiled. I picked up the piece of paper. This time it read: 'Dump that loser and spend some time with me, honey.'_

_I wrote back simply: 'Get lost' and threw it back. I'd just finished the essay when it was thrown back. It was now covered in lots of scribbling out where he'd made many failed attempts to talk. It said: 'Boy, do I like them feisty. I'm gonna pretend you never said that. When can I take you out?'_

_I once again told him to get lost and this time I threw it at him hard. It sliced a paper cut on his ear. His blood did smell pretty good but I held my breath waiting for his next response. He wrote simply: 'See you after class.' I crushed it in my hand before slipping it into my pocket. _

_ I'd just about given up hope of English ever ending when the bell rang. I had my bag packed in a flash and I bolted out of the door. I checked to see if anyone else had got out of the room yet, only Alice and Mark. So I ran down to the end of the corridor and skidded around the corner. I waited until I heard Sarah calling my name before coming out from behind it. "Had to talk to Alice..." I murmured to her as I reached her. _

_Sarah nodded as I asked, "Who's that?"_

"_Oh that's Skidd... He's the most popular guy in school. He's amazingly hot don't you think?" without waiting for an answer Sarah continued. "Well he's taken Bella. Sorry."_

_I grinned. Sarah thought I liked him. "No it's just well... never mind," I finished._

_I didn't want to make any trouble. "He goes out with Jennifer Sun. The most popular girl in school, you'll find her with the populars at lunch..." Sarah added._

_I nodded. Sarah was obviously the gossip queen in this school, either that or just a plain chatterbox. "Oh and I'm head girl for year eleven. Not a big post but still one. Any problems come to me," Sarah boasted._

"'_Kay," I said._

_The day passed sluggishly. They seemed to be doing only boring subjects today. But I finally made it to lunch. I had sped out of my last lesson, Life Skills, before Skidd could reach me. Sarah was still at my side as we walked into the cafeteria. "Well we all have a place to sit..." Sarah said. "And if you want to sit with me..?"_

"_I'll just check where the others are but I definitely will," I answered politely._

_In fact I wanted to get away from chatty Sarah as soon as possible. Having to sit next to a know-it-all all day was hard enough let alone sit with one at lunch. And probably at a nerd table too. I watched Sarah's streaky blonde hair disappear into the crowds before turning to look for my family. I spotted Rosalie sat at a table with a load of other sixth formers and headed towards her. "Hey Rosalie," I said as I arrived._

_Rosalie glared at me as I halted one of the other girls in mid-speech. "Isn't this a year 11?" the girl who had been speaking asked._

_She had sweeping brown hair, straight and long. She was wearing a low blue tank top and flared jeans. A designer leather jacket lay strewn on the table in front of her. Sixth formers of course wore their own clothes and I noticed that Rosalie was wearing a low V-neck and skinny jeans – both items Juicy Couture. Rosalie sighed, "Yes."_

"_Awful pretty for a midget and she looks your age, Rosalie," the girl said._

"_She's always been tall for her age..." Rosalie sighed._

"_I'm guessing that this is one of your step-sisters or whatever I'm meant to call them..." the girl added._

"_Yes," Rosalie replied._

"_Which one?"_

"_Bella."_

_I sighed; I was being treated as if I were invisible. "I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Sun," the girl said._

_So here was the popular girl. I wondered why she was going out with someone under her age. Probably because of how popular he was. Jennifer's gaze switched quickly and I heard a door clang shut. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett and Jasper wandering in. Emmett headed straight towards Rosalie and gave her a kiss. _

"_This is my boyfriend Emmett," Rosalie said._

_ Jasper followed Emmett and came to a halt in front of me. "How has your day been, Bella?" he said slightly grimacing – probably because of the smell of blood so near. _

"_Fine," I replied._

_Emmett said to the girls, "This is Jasper."_

"_Hi Jasper," came a beautiful voice from along the table._

"_That's Amelia Blake. She's just moved here from America too," Jennifer said while gazing green-eyed at Rosalie and Emmett._

"_Anyway we'll go find a table, Bella," Jasper said pulling Emmett away from Rosalie. "Rosalie, you coming?"_

"_Nope," Rosalie answered simply._

_I stared hopelessly after the boys as Jennifer once again turned her gaze on me. "You should probably sit with us, you look too much like her," Jennifer pointed her finger at Rosalie and signalled to a chair next to herself._

_Rosalie looked heartbroken but I just shook my head, there was no way I would sit with popularity girl. I replied, "I think the boys need me sorry."_

_I ducked away and walked quickly over to where Emmett and Jasper were now sat._

_ "I'm guessing they're the 'populars' I've been hearing about all day," Edward said as he sat down in the chair next to me._

_Renesmee was in the lunch queue grabbing a sandwich and so it was just me and the boys sat there. Alice seemed to have gone missing. I looked up to see Sarah heading our way. "Oh shit..." I murmured._

"_What?" Edward asked._

"_I said I'd sit with her..." I replied._

"_Oops," Emmett said slyly._

_Sarah stopped in front of our table. "I thought you were sitting with me!" she said looking slightly outraged._

_I just smiled and said, "Emmett had to tell me something."_

"_Sure he did," Sarah replied looking extremely angry._

"_He did, didn't you Emmett..?" I looked at Emmett with eyes stone cold._

_He nodded, "She's right. But she's free to go sit with you now."_

_I glared over the table as Sarah said, "Good."_

_She grabbed my arm and pulled me off to a table full of chatting people. Then she walked straight past it. Heading to the table with a load of nerds sat at it. I tried to look past their appearances. Shirts tucked in and goofy teeth were only the half of it. But try as I might I couldn't. "Erm hi..." I said as I was pushed down next to Sarah._

"_You sit with the Nerds on Monday," Sarah whispered in my ear. "Arties on Tuesday, Wednesday is the Goths, Thursday the Emos and Friday is the Geeks."_

_I looked at her slightly confused and she replied, "Jennifer's word is law."_

_With that Sarah wandered off towards Jennifer's table. Jennifer obviously sent her away because Sarah wandered to the table with the chatty people and started to pick at her food. "People do anything to be popular," one of the nerds said slightly distanced. "My name is Shelby by the way. Sarah's my sister."_

_I looked down the table to see Shelby and saw that she was exactly like Sarah in every way other than the fact she wore glasses. "Why are you sat here, Shelby?" I asked._

"_My sister would do anything to be popular," Shelby repeated._

_I looked at her with questioning eyes and she replied, "She forced me to sit with the nerds to get closer to Jennifer. Now she's just about Jennifer's slave. Every now and again Jennifer will let Sarah sit with her. That really get's Sarah's hopes up."_

_ I could tell that Shelby hated her sister. She looked like she had once liked her sister but because of the trouble with popularity had given up that. Shelby didn't fit in with the 'nerds' at all. She had her shirt un-tucked and was wearing normal trainers instead of 'air soles'. Shelby had clearly been forced here because Jennifer hadn't liked her glasses. Or just the fact that Jennifer didn't like her. "Well you'd better start your schedule and talk to us," Shelby murmured sadly._

_I was startled, "You actually think I'm going to stick to these stupid rules of Jenny's..."_

"_Only her friends can call her that..." Shelby butted in._

"_So what," I replied. "I don't care about these stupid rules of Jenny's. It's just stereotyping, everyone."_

_Shelby looked at me with admiration and looking at me clearly for the first time she noticed my vampire beauty. "You should be sat with the populars," she said._

_I shook my head, "I chose not to."_

_Shelby's eyes filled with shock as she said, "But you can't do that... Why would you?"_

"_Because I don't want to," I replied simply._

_ I stood up and grabbed Shelby. I towed her back to the vampires. By now Alice and Mark had turned up. "The wanderer returns," Edward said._

_I let go of Shelby's arm and went over to kiss Edward. I turned back to Shelby to introduce her. She was staring wildly at the vampires. "You know them..?" Shelby asked._

"_They're my family," I replied._

"_Wow," Shelby collapsed into a chair held out by Emmett._

"_This is Shelby," I said to the vampires._

_

* * *

_

**So that's the end of chapter two! Sorry about the length of it but that's how it is for a while. Chapter Seven is unfinished as yet. Oh and don't worry about there not being much happening at the moment, the major plot starts very soon and we'll be seeing a lot of old friends and some new ones too!**

**Please review, I love hearing what people think. And expect me to bother to upload the next chapter soon xD.  
**


	3. Settling In

**Hey again everyone! And I'm back bringing you chapter three. Apologies for the length of time before I uploaded it, I really have no excuses since I've got up to chapter seven written out already. Apologies for how long it is again, I will be making them smaller when I run out of the stuff I've already written but for now we'll see.**

**Thank you for the favourites and subscribes everyone. But it would be nice to see a few more reviews :). But I'm glad there's interest! And the main-plot begins working in the next chapter but this is the build-up so read carefully :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before, that's all Stephanie Meyer and well done her for thinking of it. But I do take offence if you take my plot or characters, so no copying of the plot or character's like Mark, Skidd and Viola, thanks.**

**And on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**3. Settling In...**

**[Bella]**

_ Shelby looked so shocked to hear her own name that she just stared blindly onwards until I poked her and asked, "What you got next?"_

_Shelby was still shocked and stuttered with her reply, "Erm... C-C-Calculus..."_

"_So have I!" I said delighted at the fact Shelby was in my lesson._

"_I hate Calculus," Shelby said getting slightly used to the vampires sat in front of her. _

_Edward was grinning from where he sat and it was slightly scaring Shelby. I sent out my shield to cover Shelby who didn't notice any change other than Edward's facial expression. "Stop eavesdropping," I whispered so silently that Shelby couldn't hear. _

_Edward glared at me playfully and then stared at Shelby as if fascinated. _

"_Why were you sat with the nerds if you hate Calculus?" Emmett asked._

_Shelby grinned as she answered, "Well I didn't exactly choose where I was going to sit."_

"_Tough luck now you're stuck with us," Alice put in._

_Shelby suddenly noticed Mark, "I know you!"_

"_Yes you do," he replied easily._

_I couldn't help but laugh. Shelby looked so at ease now that she knew someone else she'd known for a while was sat at this table. The table was really busy now and I noticed that Renesmee was heading away from the lunch queue holding a small salad. Instead of a filling sandwich she had a couple of leaves. I shook my head at her disappointed. At that moment Jennifer looked at me. Her look was showing as much disgust as one can possibly put into one look. With that Jennifer beckoned Renesmee over. Edward had also noticed._

_ "OI! Renesmee!" he shouted across the canteen. "Aren't you going to sit with your family?"_

_Some people looked at him and looked away seeing his beauty. Jennifer caught sight of him and all I could see in her eyes was lust. "Come here!" Rosalie's voice rose._

_I could tell she was doing Jennifer's bidding. I got up, Shelby followed suit and together we followed Edward over to Jennifer. "What's __**she**__ doing here?" Jennifer sneered._

_It was Edward who answered though, "She is my girlfriend. So back off."_

_Jennifer pretended to look shocked but it was obvious that she could guess by the way I looked at him. "I just wanted to ask if you, Edward, and your step-brother or whatever he is, Emmett, would like to sit here," Jennifer asked._

_Edward almost laughed as Jennifer turned and glared at me. She then looked at our table spotting the rest of the vampires. "I would ask them all to come but there isn't enough room for you all. I think I have space for you, Emmett and Alice."_

"_And Bella," Edward added._

"_I've already asked her and she said no," Jennifer replied and then added, "Shouldn't you be doing the tables?"_

_I shook my head. "I thought you were assigned to the nerds today," Jennifer sighed as if I was a fly bothering her._

"_What's your problem?" Shelby said angrily._

_ I was shocked at the fact Shelby had stood up to Jennifer but I guessed I was wearing off on her. Shelby was slightly shy at this fact but she gritted her teeth determined. "Oh you are doing your duty. You brought a nerd," Jennifer sighed._

"_She's-" I was interrupted by Shelby's outburst._

"_I'm not a nerd! We shouldn't be labelled like this! It's terrible, someone should make a stand!"_

"_Looks like Bella and you are nerdy," Jennifer smirked._

_I glared and said, "Her name is –"_

_Shelby once again cut me off, "Shelby! MY NAME IS SHELBY!"_

"_Sarah!" Jennifer called out. _

_Immediately Sarah stood up from her table and came rushing over. Half the canteen was looking at them by now. Sarah pulled at my arm and said, "Come on Bella. You know this isn't worth it. You're going against the rules."_

_I shook my head and pulled my arm away from hers. Sarah grabbed it once more; holding on more strongly now. "The rules were made years ago and they will continue the way they are. There's nothing you can do, Bella. This is just the way Arch High is. And if you don't like it then you can bugger off back to America," Sarah said very annoyed. _

_ At that point Jennifer started to clap slowly and loudly. I looked round at her. "Well done," she said sarcastically. "Well done."_

_Sarah glowed with the fake praise. "I should have let you sit here a long time ago Sarah. We need you," Jennifer said._

_Her eyes were flashing evilly and I knew that she was up to no good. Sarah sat down next to Jennifer in seconds. "No, go sit next to Amelia," Jennifer said._

_Sarah stood up once more and worked her way round to where Amelia was sat. Amelia stood up and walked away from the table; I could tell by her scent that she was a vampire. She punched Jennifer lightly in the arm as she walked past. "Have fun," she murmured as she wandered off._

_Jasper was quick to make a space at the table for her. Edward at this point sensed I was on breaking point and grabbed Renesmee's arm. He made a grab for me but I moved away. Emmett was quick to follow them. I was soon the only vampire left near Jennifer. "So you're feeling like the big hero today are you Bella?" she asked._

_I glared at her but kept silent. Behind me Shelby stepped closer. "I was being truthful when I said you were pretty for a year 11, and your place is still here at the table if you take it all back. I'm in charge of this school. We make the rules," she sneered as she pointed at Rosalie and the girl on her other side. "If you can't follow them, then we'll have to get rid of you."_

_ That was when Shelby lost it. She jumped at Jennifer and started punching her. "You don't make the rules!" Shelby screamed. "YOU BI- -"_

_Her swear was cut off by a loud cough that echoed throughout the canteen. Everywhere was silent by now and I noticed a tall, thin, woman walking across the hall. "Oh crap," Shelby muttered stopping punching Jennifer._

_The woman was heading straight towards them and once again she made a small cough. I found this extremely annoying but then I breathed in. I'd been barely taking any attention to the thirst at the back of my throat that had been singing there all day. I had drunk last night but now I let myself breathe around this woman and Jennifer I noticed how overpowering the scent of blood was. I wondered if this was how Edward had felt about me but then I overcame the thought. Not a chance because I noticed that it was just the woman's scent that seemed to be overpowering me. I only paid attention to Jennifer's scent because it seemed I itched to kill her. The cough came once again and my throat started to burn wildly. I halted my breath and began faking my breathing. I could still remember the smell though and my throat waited wildly. 'Too many witnesses,' the monster in my head thought, 'wait until she takes you into her office.'_

_It grinned at the thought of sinking its teeth into the woman. Then I got control over my mind again. The woman was stood in front of me and she coughed once more to get my attention. It was an annoying little high pitched cough. It was as if she thought that no-one was listening to her. She coughed for the final time loudly even though my eyes were fixed on her._

_ Shelby shied away from her gaze while I stood strong. "I suspect you know who I am..?" the woman said in an annoyingly sweet voice._

_Shelby nodded quickly whereas I shook my head. "Have you not yet had a tour?" the woman asked again in that agitating voice._

_I nodded but she replied to that with, "Speak, girl! Speak!"_

_I breathed in deeply letting the deep pang of hunger hit my throat. "Yes, I have had the tour but I have not yet been told all the formalities of the school," I said quickly stopping my breaths again._

"_Who showed you round?" the woman's voice came again and I knew I could kill her not only from her scent but just because of sheer annoyance._

_I answered quickly without breath, "Sarah."_

"_Sarah!" the woman shouted – her sweet voice turned hoarse from the strain of shouting._

_Sarah stood up from Amelia's seat and rushed round the table in seconds. "Yes, miss," she said._

"_How dare you give this girl the tour without letting her know who I am!" the woman shouted._

"_Miss, I thought she knew...It doesn't say to do that on the welcoming committee list..." Sarah mumbled._

_The woman glared at her and replied, "Well it wouldn't would it? It's just common sense to know that you need to tell the new girl who her new headmistress is!"_

"_Sorry, miss," Sarah said shortly._

"_Ah," I murmured in response, letting the roaring monster inside me start up again. _

"_I, of course, am your headmistress. Ms Sun is my name," the woman said sweetly to me and then added, "Name?"_

_I glared at her and answered gruffly, "Bella and this is Shelby."_

"_Oh yes, Bella Cullen," Ms Sun said sweetly paying no attention to Shelby._

"_Did you just pick a fight with Jennifer? I may have to suspend you."_

"_Well no I didn't..."_

"_Ms Sun seems to think you did. And may I add she's my daughter..."_

"_I didn't," I replied blankly._

_Shelby chose this moment to speak, "And I did."_

_Ms Sun turned slowly towards Shelby and said, "Oh yes, you must be nerdy. Nerdy Stewarts isn't it?"_

_ Shelby flashed bright red and I had to hold her back from attacking her head teacher. It seemed that the bringing of the vampires had changed Shelby. It was probably the fact I had stood up for her and she knew that she wasn't any of those things people said about her. "Her name is Shelby. Shelby Stewarts," I said choosing to speak for her._

"_And you'd better remember that," Shelby hissed._

_Ms Sun grinned evilly, "There's no doubt that I won't."_

_She brought out a little note book and scribbled something down. "If you two would follow me, please," Ms Sun said._

_She started to move forwards and then stopped. She repeated herself loud enough for everyone in the canteen to here, "If you two will follow me, please. I will take you to my office."_

_The whole of the dining room had still been silent and a load of whispers started up between them all. All of them wondering who this new girl was and what she was doing. As they walked past Skidd's table Skidd said, "Told you I liked them feisty. See you later, babe."_

_I had to stop myself from breaking his neck but I just walked past letting him think he'd got me. I was still holding my breath and my throat had stopped burning so much and I calmed down. Shelby however was anything but calm. She was sweating and she was trembling. As they went through the door Shelby whispered, "You got me into this."_

_I shuddered at the thought of it and then whispered back, "Sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me," Shelby whisper-replied. "This is the best thing that has happened all year. No more nerdy for me!"_

_I grinned but then I had another thought, __**but hello mad-girl who attacks people**__. _

_I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and Shelby noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked as we turned a corner._

"_Won't people dislike you for this..?" I asked in reply._

"_Nope," Shelby answered and raised her voice. "Everyone hates Jenny."_

_ Ms Sun turned round and glared but then once again reached for her note book and scribbled something down. _

"_Here we are," Ms Sun announced as we stood in front of a door._

_There was a board on it saying clearly: 'MS SUN ~ HEADMISTRESS'. _

_So far I didn't seem to like this headmistress much and the fact that she had another board beneath that with comments of her brilliance on it; didn't help. 'Ms Sun has managed to fix my child's social life', 'Ms Sun is not only hot but smart' and the comments continued in this way and then at the bottom someone had hastily scribbled, 'And her daughter's well fit ~ Skidd'. I grinned to see that Ms Sun had painted the door to get rid of certain bits of graffiti but had left that up as a sign of her daughter's brilliance. I had a sudden urge to get my pen out and write under it: 'And he thinks that of me too!' But I didn't and so we entered Ms Sun's office in silence. Her short brown hair was straight and fashioned into a bob at the moment but from the pictures tattooed all over her walls she liked to change it. Instead of wallpaper, pictures of herself and the occasional picture of Jennifer (mostly while snogging Skidd) covered her walls. Ms Sun grinned at her walls and sat down at her desk where a picture of herself sat and next to it another of Jennifer and Skidd. But next to that was something more interesting, what looked like a family photo with Jennifer, Ms Sun and two other people. From what I could tell the man shaped body was Ms Sun's ex-husband (she had cut his head off) and from the other one I guessed that it was the husband's child from another marriage (who also had no head). This picture was stuck to her desk and it looked like she had stuck the heads underneath it because it bulged. It looked like Ms Sun usually covered this up because as soon as she caught me looking she covered it with her note book._

_ "So girls," she said. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_Shelby grinned from beside me, it seemed that this was her first time in the headmistress's office as well as mine. "Rules state that fighting is prohibited. For that I should suspend you for a matter of two weeks. After that if you continue to fight you shall be expelled," Ms Sun sighed._

_I smiled oddly, at least I wouldn't have to do school work and we would be able to spend our free time together. "I think considering that it is your first day here, Miss Cullen. That you should be freed of suspension considering your misunderstanding of school rules," Ms Sun continued. "Nerdy... I mean Shelby, however, has been at this school since year 7. She must have the suspension."_

_Shelby gasped sarcastically and I put in, "If she gets suspended, I get suspended. It's only fair."_

_Ms Sun sighed as if something was annoying her. "Fine, both of you, a week's after-school detentions but if you do anything else wrong then you are out of here."_

_I could tell from her eyes that she meant it but I seemed to buzz with excitement. I didn't know why but this school seemed to want me to break its rules. America had been my home and I had wanted to do well in school. I would want to do well in school in America anyway but here... Calculus all over again – I had no choice in subjects. Although, it was called Math over here, maths even. Shelby called it Calculus though so that I knew what she meant – me being American and all. Shelby was shaking slightly but I could tell that this was it; no going back to nerdy unpopular girl sat with the nerds. Now Shelby was a rule-breaker, a cool one at that. I slightly freaked myself... I was a rule-breaker too now!_

_Shelby grinned as we headed back along the corridor. "Detention, I wonder what it'll be like..?" she asked herself._

_I'd only been to one detention before but that was when I was a midget and I'd got sent straight out because they found that the culprit wasn't me. So we were both newbies in this forté. I looked down at my watch and found that it read 2:00 we'd spent most of lunch with the headmistress and now we were late. "We'd better get to maths," Shelby murmured and then corrected herself. "Calculus."_

_I nodded as we speed-walked down the hall. "It's in M6 isn't it?" I asked._

_Shelby nodded in reply and started to jog down the corridor. I slowed my pace to an extremity and jogged beside her. "You'd be good at cross-country," she stated. "You're hardly getting tired at all..."_

_I was slightly confused for a moment but then I managed to clear it up with myself. "You mean track?"_

"_Oh yes you call it that over there don't you?"_

_I giggled slightly thinking about my old clumsy self – never good at any sport. Shelby looked at me questioningly. I just replied, "Nothing."_

_It was like me and Shelby were made to be best friends. We fitted together like gloves. Shame she wasn't a vampire like Mark, oh and that other girl Amelia. She was weird. I didn't like to find my thoughts based around other people weirdness so I did as I usually do, concentrated on something else. "Are we almost there, Shel?" I asked._

_She nodded and I was about to ask about her new nickname when she said, "I like the name."_

_I grinned as we raced round the corner into the maths hall._

_ "Here's M6, sit next to me will you?" Shel asked._

_I nodded while grinning. She opened the door and I found myself staring into the eyes of a tall vampire. "Sorry we're late," Shel said as she headed towards the back of class._

"_I see you've brought our new student..." the teacher said._

_Shelby stopped in her tracks and murmured, "Yes."_

"_Good," the teacher said and I hurried to my seat at the back with Shelby._

_I stared at her; she was drop dead gorgeous and about the same age as Esme and just as pretty – maybe even more pretty. She had long, straight brown and was very tall. "I am Viola," the teacher stated._

"_That's the weird thing about her, she uses her first name. Although she is just plain weird..." Shelby whispered._

_I noticed Viola's lip lift a little. Just a hint of a smile and I grinned back. "So, Bella, you know anything about the Calculus end of math?" Viola asked._

_Viola was also clearly an American, she used the term Calculus, had the same accent as me and said math. "Only what I know from America, and I'm not very good at it," I murmured._

"_New start, new learning," Viola said grinning._

_She knew that I really was starting over in England just as she probably was. "Well today we are going to do some Calculus; some algebra I think..." Viola said and started drawing some exciting looking diagrams on the board. "Please feel free to talk. Talk whenever you feel like it but you need to remember that when I speak you should fall silent..."_

_As she turned back to scribbling on the board I felt a familiar whack on the side of my head. I knew who had thrown it before I spotted him, Skidd. I grimaced as I picked the piece of paper of the floor. It read: 'Speaking of algebra, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together.'_

_ Shelby noticed the note and read it. Her face reddened in outrage. I quickly wrote and threw back: 'Get lost! Go to hell!'_

_He was quick in returning the note to me. This time it read: 'Babe, I know you don't mean that."_

_This time I got really angry and wrote: 'I'm sure Jenny will like to hear about this.'_

_What I got in response really surprised me. It read: 'Stuff Jenny. You're well fit! You know we're meant for each other. You know it babe.'_

_I grimaced and was about to write back when another hit my head reading: 'See you after class.'_

_I almost got up and punched him but I settled with just scraping my nails in the desk. Shelby read the note and turned it over as she scribbled: 'Leave Bella alone! You know she can't tell Jenny because Jenny would never believe it off Bella but have you noticed who's sat next to her?'_

_He sent it back saying: 'Get lost nerdy. She won't believe you either. You know Bella wants me so leave it be!'_

_Shelby jumped up making Viola turn round. I pulled her back into her seat. "Sorry, miss," I apologized for Shelby._

"_Viola," Viola put in._

_I nodded just as Skidd whispered something to me that he thought Viola couldn't hear. "Remember not to run after class. 'Cause we're together now."_

_Viola's lip curled. I could tell how much she hated Skidd but no human could hear that. Viola grinned as she cupped her hand to her ear. "Didn't quite hear that," she said._

_Skidd looked startled but he simply replied, "Wanted my pen back."_

_I turned round and said, "I haven't got your pen."_

_ Viola smiled as she said, "I know you haven't got his pen because I caught a few of his words. Something not something run something class. I'm saying this as if something was the word in the gap."_

_Viola then started the next sentence, "Something we're together now."_

_There was an evil gleam in her eye as gasps rose up around the room. "How did you hear that?" Skidd asked dumbfounded._

_More gasps rose up as they realised it wasn't a lie. "I mean, you made it up!" Skidd yelled._

_By now his classmates were staring to shout too, no-one believed Skidd now. "I thought you were with Jennifer!" the person next to him yelled._

_Across the room a girl yelled, "Why her and not me?"_

_I grinned as I turned round. One of Jenny's possé was sat there and she was pouting as she turned it into a sly grin and shouted, "Only joking you two-timer! There's no doubt that Jenny isn't going to hear about this!"_

_Everyone smiled at her joke. I had to admit it was kind of funny the way Skidd's face lit up at the thought of having three girl-friends; not that I was his girl-friend in the first place. Viola was still smiling as she said, "I think you'd better get out of here to the headmistress's office. Disrupting my lesson is bad enough but disrupting it by harassing my girl students!"_

_Skidd curled his lip at the sight of the smile on Viola's face. "You'll get it Stewarts. You and Cullen," Skidd snarled._

_I could tell he still wanted me because he winked at me and gave me a little smile as he left. He was trying to show that he would get Shelby but not me. Great, what fun. I tried not to show that I'd seen him and as he was backing out the door he pointed at himself then drew a heart in the air and then pointed at me. No-one seemed to notice but me that he'd just done sign language for 'I love you'._

_ Viola watched him go out and then added to the class, "You're dismissed. You can have the rest of the lesson as free period. Seeing as I'm going to have to go with that one in case he lies."_

_She grinned as she added, "Or doesn't turn up."_

_ Well that had to be the most exciting Calculus lesson that I'd ever had, I mean Math. Oops I mean Maths. I grinned at my thoughts and left the room with Shelby. As we left Jenny's friend came up to me. She gave me a harsh poke in the back and I turned round. "Just so you know, I'm telling Jenny that you came onto him and the rest of the class are staying silent. You started trying to make out with him in the middle of Maths and he just reacted by saying he'd see you outside. To beat you of course," she said._

_I couldn't control myself and it seemed neither could Shelby. Shelby punched the girl in the nose which started to bleed – broken – and I punched her in the arm which I heard snap. The girl screamed in agony._

_

* * *

_**And that's the end of another chapter! I'll be releasing four later tonight but for now you have enough to trawl through. I apologise again for it's length but they get quite a bit longer before going short once more. But anyway thank you for reading and I'd love some reviews even if to say what I can improve on, because they're just as important as praise.**

**So any kind of review is welcome :). See you next time!  
**


	4. Blown It

**Hey again guys! I said I'd bother to get chapter four out tonight... and it's shorter than three! So hooray all round! Anyway I'll be releasing the rest soon but I'm running out of prewritten so it'll be a longer wait after six. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter. This is a Bella/Edward story, and I don't think that Renesmee is going to end up with Jake - sorry but it creeps me out, and it's not Jasper and Alice just to warn you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before, that's all Stephanie Meyer and well done her for thinking of it. But I do take offence if you take my plot or characters, so no copying of the plot or character's like Mark, Skidd and Viola, thanks.**

**On with the reading!  
**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**4. Blown it**

**[Bella]**

"_Oh. My. God."_

_Both of the girls said it at once. Shelby and Jenny's friend who said it in between her shrieks of pain. I gulped they knew how strong I was. Even though I hadn't been using quite all of my strength, I still used too much. "You're strong..." Shelby murmured._

_The girl shrieked a bit more and added, "And cold."_

_Shelby's eyes flickered up to my eyes. What she saw in them I didn't know but what it did was make her slightly frightened. "I'd better get her to the nurse," I said._

_Shelby nodded and ran down the corridor. Edward was just coming out of his room and he stopped Shelby who began speaking to him animatedly. I shrugged and pulled the girl down the hall. "I'm Shannon," the girl said finally stopping shrieking._

_I just realised now how short she was. "How old are you?" I asked._

_She just shook her head before saying, "I was moved up a class because of my brains. My brother is friends with Jenny and he's turned me into some kind of slave for her."_

_I gave her a sympathetic look as she turned around to see if there was anyone behind us. "I'm sorry," I said._

_She shook her head and whispered, "It should be me who's apologizing... I was only doing as I was told. My brother James..."_

_The name hit me like ice but I continued to listen, "He was the one sat next to Skidd. Told me to tell you that and to go straight to Jenny and tell her what I said I would."_

"_I shouldn't have punched you..." I murmured._

_She smiled slightly and whispered, "I know that you put your whole weight behind it. I'm so small you could have squished it with a touch."_

_I smiled back as she darted into the nurse's office. _

_ I waited outside for her and when she came out she had a sling. "Only fractured, no need for a hospital and it should fix in a month," she stated._

_I smiled at her happiness. "You don't have to be Jenny's slave, you know?"_

_She nodded and replied, "But my brother would kill me."_

"_You should sit with us; you're a good friend already."_

_As soon as I'd finished Shannon grinned and asked, "Can I?"_

_I nodded and she let out a small, "Yay!"_

_In such a small amount of time Shannon had turned into a completely different person. All humans seemed to be okay around me. I chose to be a vampire and was still the nearest to a human in the vampire family. I seemed to get on with humans more than the others. I sniffed as a horrid scent filled my nose. A boy walked past me and I could see it was James. _

_ Not James James of course. James as in Shannon's big brother James. He sneered at me and as he saw his sister snatched her arm. "What do you think you're doing with her? Did you tell her?" he snarled._

"_I told her..." Shannon muttered._

_James glared at me and then hissed, "Well get away from her then!"_

"_No she's my friend," Shannon answered._

_You could tell from her voice that it was her final word. He suddenly noticed her arm. "Who did that to you?" he asked._

"_Bella, but..." Shannon was cut off by James._

_He said, "I wonder what Ms Sun has to say about students beating up the younger students. An act of bullying I think."_

_Unfortunately for Shelby, there was a spot of blood still left under Shannon's nose, and James noticed it and the wonky nose. "She broke your nose too!" he exclaimed._

_Luckily for me but unluckily for Shelby, Shannon burst out, "It wasn't Bella. It was that Shelby-girl."_

_His expression didn't change until Shannon exclaimed, "Nerdy!"_

"_Well she's going down too," James said as he walked past us towards the head's office._

_I cursed under my breath as I headed away from Shannon to where Shelby had disappeared. Shannon hurried after me. "Go to your next class," I said. "Sit next to Alice and she'll help you. Just tell her I sent you."_

_Shannon nodded and scuttled off. I found Shelby and Edward around the corner sat on the stairs. _

"_I'm just trying to warn you Edward," Shelby was muttering._

"_And I'm saying that I don't need a warning, Bella is 100% normal!" Edward just about yelled._

_I coughed and Shelby's eyes widened as she caught sight of me. "Your eyes have changed," she stated._

"_Contacts," I said hastily._

_She nodded and whispered, "Sorry"_

_It was aimed at both Edward and I. "It's just I'm sure that there was something that I read that was about this..." Shelby muttered but then she brightened. "So what's next period?"_

_I grinned but got onto the subject quickly, "Shelby we need to get out of here. James has gone to tell Ms Sun about what we did to Shannon."_

_Edward's eyes flashed and I shook my head slightly. He relaxed. "Shannon's the girl we punched right?" Shelby asked._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Crap."_

_I nodded in response and linked arms with Shelby. Together we 'jogged' down the corridor. I was only just off walking speed. Shelby suddenly muttered, "Speed."_

_I looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. _

_ We continued jogging along before I stopped. "What have you stopped for?" she asked._

_She obviously wanted to get out of school as soon as possible. "I need to get something from Ms Sun's office," I stated._

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

"_No," I answered her simply._

_Shelby nodded and turned around and started to follow me. When I turned to her she just said, "I'm not letting you go in there alone."_

_I nodded and we went at her sprinting speed – just below jogging speed – to the office. I put my ear to the door and heard no movement inside. Ms Sun must have already left to find us, which meant she'd be back soon. I quickly opened the door and dashed inside. Shelby was close behind. I headed straight for the desk. _

_ The picture still lay sellotaped to the desk. For my first day it was turning out to be an eventful one, as well as being my last day here too. Shelby stood by the door keeping watch murmuring under her breath. I had the picture off the table in seconds and the heads that were stored under it too. I stuffed them in my pockets just as I heard Ms Sun's footsteps. "Imagine if we found them in here..." came James's voice through the door._

_I heard Shelby gasp and then Ms Sun's voice came in reply to James, "Oh don't worry James they will be here. They're magpies so they will want a memoir."_

_I saw Shelby wince and the door handle start moving. "Quick," I whispered quietly._

_Shelby nodded and came over to me. "What are we going to do? We're trapped!" she whisper shouted._

"_I can hear them," Ms Sun sneered from behind the door._

_Shelby gasped as I grinned. The window was open. "Promise not to scream," I whispered._

_Shelby nodded as I swung her onto my back in a piggy-back and jumped out the window. Shelby was clearly holding her breath because I felt her shaking. Jumping from the top floor, not too far for a vampire but terrifying for a human. As soon as I hit the ground – alive – Shelby muttered, "Can jump large distances."_

_I frowned. I didn't have a clue what she was on about. She was frowning too which was quite weird... _

_ As we headed towards the car I noticed that I was jogging. I mean properly jogging. A human, with Olympic medals, would run this fast. "Speed, strength..." Shelby murmured as I swung her off my back and got out my copy of Alice's car key. _

_We were driving off in the 911 within seconds. We got further and further from all I'd ever known..._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter four! Hope that you guys enjoyed it. And review as you think, I would like to see more reviews because if they're complimentary they light up my day and if they're constructive criticism then I can improve so any review is good for helping my writing.**

**See you next time!  
**


	5. Search

**Hey again guys! It's been a while and I'm so sorry, and you all know I'm still working through pre-written chapters so there's no excuse really other than my own laziness and Modules for my GCSEs (Physics is over finally). Anyway I just wanna say that this chapter is where the plot really starts to heat up and there's a hinter in here. **

**Oh and let me tell you the relationship thing that I always forget! Bella/Edward. Renesmee/? - I don't think it's gonna be Jacob. And it isn't a Jasper, Alice story at the moment... but we shall see. I may be kind ;). I'm going to let out chapter six (which is short) and seven (when I finish it) sometime tomorrow. Then I'll be out of prewrittens and you'll truly be relying on me writing. I'm planning on fifteen-ish chapters but who knows... these chapters seem long and I don't know how far I can get with my plot in fifteen but I may get bored, we shall see.**

**Anyway now for my disclaimer: I don't own any of the content you recognise. Stephanie Meyer is a great author (even though some people may debate it) and I'd never try to pass myself off as her. But some characters and plotlines are mine and I'd take a great offence if I saw them copied, so please no copying of characters like Viola and Skidd. I love them to bits and couldn't bare to lose them.**

**Anyway on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**5. Search**

**[Renesmee]**

_I sobbed quietly as I waited outside Ms Sun's office. I was next up for questioning. Apparently Bella had stolen something extremely precious from Ms Sun. I couldn't ever imagine my mother stealing. Ever. The latch on the door slowly opened and out stepped, my father, Edward. His face was completely blank; it was as if he had no emotions. Bella and Shelby disappearing had obviously taken a lot from him. "Renesmee," Ms Sun called bluntly from her office._

"_Tell her what she needs to know. Only what she needs. Okay?" Edward said to me politely._

_The boy who seemed to be guarding the door coughed. "In," the boy said bluntly._

"_She was just going in, James," Edward said protectively._

_I gave him a weak smile before standing up and walking slowly towards the office. "Renesmee!" Ms Sun called again as I stepped into her office. _

"_I'm here," I mumbled as I walked over to her desk._

"_Sit," Ms Sun's voice had no hint of kindness as she commanded me._

_I sat down casually on the chair opposite her even though inside my mind I was freaking out. "Renesmee Hale," Ms Sun barked in her too sweet voice._

_I nodded. "Speak!" She yelled suddenly._

"_Yes, Ms Sun," was all I could reply to that with._

"_Does your step-sister have a habit for rule-breaking?"_

"_No!" I answered, shocked._

"_Why would she start this now?" Ms Sun questioned; I could tell she was slipping into interview mode._

_I tried quickly to remember what Edward had said: 'Tell her what she needs to know. Only what she needs.'_

_I breathed deeply before answering as the proper interview began, "My sister, Bella, has never before shown any interest in stealing before and as far as I know has not started now. I don't know what's going on but I know for sure that my sister is not the sort of person to steal."_

"_Is she now?" Ms Sun nodded slowly before taking out a pen. "I'm pretty sure this interview is going to be pretty interesting."_

_I had to stop myself from shivering at the fact she was so cruel but just replied to her smartly, "Tell me what's going on and I'll help you as much as I can."_

_ I had meant this truthfully. Bella had always told me to be truthful. I honestly didn't know what was going on and so my plan was to find out and then to try to tell her as little as possible. Like Edward had said. Ms Sun's sweet little voice was like a dagger as she spoke her next few words, "Your step-sister, Bella Cullen, has stolen the most precious item in the world to me," She paused for a breath. "I would like this item back."_

_My eyes scanned the room and finally settled on the mark on her desk. Tape had been peeled off this desk recently. It was probably Bella. I looked up and met Ms Sun's gaze. "And how do you know it was my sister?"_

"_Your sister and her thieving friend... Nerdy Stewarts. Were the last two people in this office. I heard them speaking as I was trying to get in. They jumped out of the window. Which I did find rather strange as we're on the second floor and quite high up. They should be injured but not a spot of blood. Can you tell me why?"_

"_My sister used to do all sorts of sport at her old school and has trained for jumps like that. She should be able to cope. She usually only breaks a limb instead of bleeding as you assume," I answered._

_Well I wasn't exactly going to tell her that my sister is a vampire and that's how she can jump from high places; was I? Ms Sun blinked and scribbled something down in her note-book. It began with 'V' strangely enough. I presumed it stood for very sporty or something like that because there was no way that Ms Sun knew we were vampires; or half vampires in my case. Her blood smelt so good... I blinked and looked into her eyes trying to not think about her delicious smelling blood. Ms Sun suddenly began speaking once more, "What about Nerdy?"_

"_Who is this 'Nerdy' that you speak of?" I answered smartly._

"_Oh yes... you probably know her as..." She looked at one of the files on her desk. "Shelby."_

"_Oh Shelby... Shelby has something to do with this?" I pretended to be clueless even though I could tell that my mother had jumped with Shelby on her back._

_ "Shelby a.k.a Nerdy was Bella's accomplice in this crime."_

"_Oh well I saw Shelby running down the hall towards the school entrance. She obviously was rung by Bella and they went home together."_

"_I saw them driving off in your other step-sisters car. A very expensive car at that. How can you afford this and go to a public school?" Ms Sun asked sneakily._

_I fought with my calm. I was running out of answers. "A Porsche 911 Turbo as far as I could see," Ms Sun added._

_I was obviously out of time and so I said the first thing that came into my head. "Carlisle bought Alice the 911 when we lived in America. His friend was selling it cheaper than it should have been and of course Carlisle had quite a bit of money at that point because of his work. But when we moved we had to start up all over again and Carlisle needed money for the house and so he sent us to a public school." I smiled at her. "Plus we like public schools."_

"_I'm sure you do," Ms Sun murmured while scribbling on her pad._

_I nodded slowly unsure of what to say. "You can go now, Renesmee," Ms Sun said quietly. "I have all I need for now. But be sure that I can find you because I __**will**__ want to speak to you again."_

_I nodded and basically sprinted to the door. Alice was waiting on the other side. She smiled, "Me next!"_

_I gave her a weak grin. Trying to stand up to teachers had taken a lot out of me. "You okay?" Alice asked._

_She was clearly anxious for me. I suppose I was shaking a little. "I'm fine," I answered quickly._

"_Back to class," grunted the oaf, James._

_ I walked quickly down the hall towards my next class. I'd missed part of the lesson and so didn't want to be any later. I had... Geography. Great another dreadful subject to deal with as well as the whole my mom has disappeared thing. I walked into class and mumbled, "Sorry I'm late."_

"_It's okay," answered an extremely handsome man._

_I was highly surprised to see that he could only be a few years older than me. He was probably about 21. "I'm guessing you're our new student, Renesmee," he said politely._

"_Yep, that's me," I answered – I obviously sounded like a total dork._

_Why the hell did I say 'yep'? This guy had to be the fittest thing on the whole damn planet and I'd just said 'yep' to him! "Okay, you're over there sat next to... ah Skidd," the man said._

_I nodded quickly and scooted into the seat next to a rather fit looking jock. "I am Mr Black. I shall be taking for this year's Geography class," Mr Black said. "Skidd show her where everything is and let her catch-up from your work."_

_The boy sat next to me nodded and pulled out his exercise book. He handed it at me and I was dismayed to see very undetailed notes. Oh well... I didn't even like Geography. There was only one thing about this class that I did like... well maybe two. The totally fit and brilliant Mr Black and the kinda fit boy sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Renesmee," I whispered to him._

"_I know," the boy whispered back._

_He was looking forlorn about something but somehow his eyes just kept fixing on my face. "What?" I asked quietly._

"_I've just come back from the headmistress's office. For harassing your sister..." Skidd whispered._

_ I was shocked for about two seconds before asking, "What did you do?"_

_He gave me a little smile before saying, "I sent her notes telling her how fit she was. How I'd like to go out with her and stuff. But she said no and I kinda said that I wouldn't take no for an answer."_

_I nodded sympathetically. It was like me and Skidd had connected on some kind of level of understanding. I'd been through hell today and so had he. "Who wouldn't fall for Bella..." he murmured quietly._

_But I noticed he was still staring into my eyes. He seemed nice. "Why are you telling me all this anyway?" I asked. "I'm her sister so shouldn't I be mad?"_

_He smiled slowly. "Yeah you should be," he whispered slyly. "But you're not."_

"_Show me the notes," I whispered. "And then I'll decide whether I can talk to you or not."_

_He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "First time," was all he said._

_I began to read:_

'_Nice look, fit ass. Wanna come on a date with me?' –Obviously Skidd_

'_Sorry I'm taken' – Bella_

'_Dump that loser and spend some time with me, honey." – Skidd again_

'_Get lost' – Bella_

'_Boy, do I like them feisty. I'm gonna pretend you never said that. When can I take you out?' – Skidd_

'_See you after class' – Skidd_

_ I was a bit shocked at some of the stuff that Skidd had said in the note but I managed to pick out who was who from the note. Due to pen and the way they spoke. "Obviously you're a bit desperate..." I murmured more to myself than Skidd._

"_Heyy, I'm not desperate!" he whisper shouted. "I just... okay I'm desperate."_

_I grinned at him. It was funny how I didn't really care about these notes. After all Bella was really pretty and half the class was drooling over her. Skidd was the only one to actually put his view in action. "I've been with an ice-bitch way too long now. Jenny is just... evil," he whispered. "If anyone knew that I saw her true side then... I'd be dead."_

_I smiled. He was Jennifer Sun's boyfriend. Ice-bitch was just a nice way of putting it. He had obviously been roped into it and had been unable to dump her due to having the whole school turn against him and try to kill him. I suppose hitting on my mom isn't really that bad if you think about the situation he's in. Even if he was a bit forceful. _

_ Skidd grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket and brought out another. "Last one," he whispered._

_Yep Skidd obviously was desperate for a girl just as pretty as Jenny that wasn't an ice-bitch. Bella was first choice on the list of vampires. The first one he saw anyway. I picked up the new note and read:_

'_Speaking of algebra, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together.' – Lame love joke obviously Skidd_

'_Get lost! Go to hell!' – Bella getting angry_

'_Babe, I know you don't mean that."- Skidd desperate_

'_I'm sure Jenny will like to hear about this.' – Bella, angry_

'_Stuff Jenny. You're well fit! You know we're meant for each other. You know it babe.' – Skidd_

'_See you after class' Skidd again_

_I grinned after reading it. Once again I'd filtered who was speaking and what they were feeling. Skidd was desperate. It didn't mean that he wouldn't be a good friend though. I leaned back in my seat slightly and spoke my mind, "Okay to get one thing straight. If we're gonna be friends. Which we are. Then you're gonna have to stop hitting on Bella like that. She doesn't like it and deep down you don't like doing it to her. Dump Jenny if you need to, I dunno just don't do that to my sister. She's going out with my proper brother Edward so she's taken."_

_I paused for breath but it was taken from me. "What... So like all your family is like together with each other?" He asked._

"_Yep," I answered. "I know it seems weird but we're all like not related so it's like possible. It just kinda happened..."_

"_Cool!" Skidd said. "Imagine your girlfriend living in the next room. Kisses galore, man!"_

"_Erm, Skidd..." I laughed. "I'd rather not imagine having a girlfriend. Considering I am a girl."_

"_And I'm glad you are!" Skidd said his eyes shining._

_I smiled brightly before turning to his exercise book. "So, any chance of telling me what the hell this is all about?" I asked._

_Geography ended in a blur. Me and Skidd laughed our way through the whole lesson. After he got me to understand that he didn't have a clue what Mr Black – my totally fit Geo teacher – was on about. I told him that it would be hard not to pay attention to Mr Black. Skidd just answered me with 'Gross!' I found out that Skidd was actually a nice person once you got to know him. He just kinda liked girls. Okay maybe he liked them a lot. I just happened to be a girl but he wasn't giving me any special treatment. When the bell rang signalling the end of school he offered to walk me to my car. I accepted his offer gladly. He of course couldn't drive. In England you had to be seventeen to drive but he often caught a lift with 'one of the guys' or maybe even Jenny. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Ness," he said waving at me as I got into Rosalie's car. _

_He'd walked me all the way up the road! He was so nice! He was getting a lift from Josh or someone from somewhere near where we'd parked and so offered to take me up here._

_ Everyone was already in the car and so we were ready to go. "Heyy, where's Edward?" I asked Alice who was sat next to me in the back._

"_He went home earlier, sweetie," Alice said nicely._

_Okay that was way too nice. It had to be something to do with mom. "What's up?" I asked her._

"_Okay, well the deal is," Alice said slipping out of aunt mode and into friend mode. "Your mom has nicked a picture off Ms Sun's desk which has a great sentimental value to Ms Sun as well as being quite valuable. It was Ms Sun's prize-possession and she wants it back. It's not worth much but they supposedly broke something on their way out and so are asked to return the picture as well as paying for that."_

_I nodded and then asked when she'd finished, "So why's Bella being hunted down like she's a criminal?"_

"'_Cause she is one according to all the cops," Alice murmured sadly._

_I obviously looked quite confused because she simply said, "She's due a bit of community service for nicking the picture and breaking that vase as well as skipping school. You have to go to school until sixth form in England so she's in trouble for that too."_

"_So we need to warn her?" I asked._

"_And we need to keep her safe because Ms Sun seems to be onto our true identities," Alice said._

"_It's as if she's seen us before..." Jasper murmured from my other side._

_Alice closed her eyes for a second as if trying to remember something. She sat like that for a few seconds before saying, "I think she's come into contact with our species before definitely."_

"_Erm guys..." Emmett murmured. "Shelby's onto us too remember and... she's with Bella."_

"_Shoot!" I gasped._

_ The whole car fell silent as we pulled into our long drive. Edward was stood at the end of it looking forlorn. I gave him a weak smile that he didn't return. Okay that just was __**so**__ not dad! I immediately yelled, "Stop the car!"_

_Rosalie screeched to a halt and said, "What the hell?"_

_I grinned at her. Rosalie was the only vampire who sort of was my aunt. Rosalie always acted really friendly to me even though she could be real mean to everyone else. I didn't care about anyone else, I loved Rosalie. "I need to talk to Dad," I said simply._

"_Fine, go!" Rosalie commanded playfully._

_I seriously don't get why anyone can hate her. _

_ I'd still been annoyed at mom when she went missing and so I didn't really notice how much I wanted her back until now. "Dad, where is she?" I asked Edward._

"_I don't know, Renesmee," he sighed. "I really don't know."_

_I pulled out my mobile and said, "Has anyone thought of doing this?"_

_He smiled and said, "Emmett tried earlier."_

_I hit number 1 on speed dial and someone picked up almost immediately, "Who is it?"_

"_Erm... Who are you? I'm looking for Bella..." I said quietly._

_The person on the other end called 'Bella' and within seconds she said, "Here she is."_

_Bella picked up the phone and spoke quickly down the end, "I don't know who you are but you're not going to track us down. We've just caught the news and are outta here in a few minutes. So I don't care if this call is being tracked. I'm at Shel's house anyway. There now shove off!"_

_The phone was almost put down when I said, "Mom?"_

_Bella didn't sound like Bella. She sounded exhausted and angry but as soon as I said that she changed completely. "Renesmee?" She basically gasped._

"_Yes, it's me," I said breaking down into quiet sobs._

_I could tell that that was exactly what Bella was doing on the other end. "Mom, come home," I whispered. _

"_I can't baby," Bella whispered back. "The authorities are after us and I don't know why... I know they say it'll be a little sentence but it's going to be way longer if Ms Sun gets her way... I miss you, darling."_

"_I miss you too, mom," I snivelled. "Do you want me to put dad on?"_

_Bella cleared her throat and said, "Yes, please."_

_I handed the phone to Edward and mouthed 'Bella' at him. His eyes lit up and he immediately said, "Where are you?"_

_I barely heard Bella's reply of, "I can't tell you."_

_The couple said quite a few 'I love you's and a few 'I miss you's and I could tell that Edward was breaking down inside. _

_ That's when I noticed that Alice had her eyes closed again. As if she was trying really hard to remember something. "Alice?" I whispered to her._

_Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at me. "Heyy again," she said._

_She turned to Edward. Her eyes were obviously showing more than I could tell and Edward looked straight at her and handed her the phone. "Bella, it's me, Alice," Alice said quickly._

"_Alice I really have to go," was Bella's quiet reply. _

"_Bella, I need to see that picture. I've seen Ms Sun before. I'm sure of it. I know her and I think that's why she knows we're vampires. That picture is the key. I need to see it. It might speed my memory. All I know is that I need to see it. My mind is telling me to," Alice muttered quickly._

_She then lowered her voice and said, "I had a vision of you and me meeting. And I'm sure that's why. I also had a blank in my vision. He's back..."_

"_No!" came Bella's stunned reply._

_Then I heard a loud banging from the other end of the line and Bella uttered a quick, "Gotta go."_

_Before the line cut, dead. I looked into Alice's eyes. "I need to find her," Alice murmured._

_I smiled weakly at her as she ran into the house. _

_It was about eight p.m. when all hell broke loose. Alice was talking randomly about something when she just crumpled to the floor. I had screamed straight away but Edward put his hand over my mouth and tried to drag me from the room. I bit down hard on his hand causing him to bleed slightly. This made him let go. "She can stay," Jasper murmured as I felt a calming waft of emotion come from him._

_Edward glared at Jasper but stood beside me with his hands on my shoulder. Alice was kneeling on the floor shaking. I saw her hand scratching on the floor in one large 'V'. She was trying to tell us something. Her situation changed 'because all of a sudden she stopped shaking and started coughing. It was as if something invisible was killing her in front of all of us and we just stood silently watching her cough. I knew straight away when the blood started. It's delicious smell wafted and I had a huge urge to crouch down and lick from the floor. I held myself back and watched Alice coughing blood onto the floor. Silent tears fell from my cheeks. I was so scared. Finally the coughing stopped. Edward reached forwards and turned Alice over. I gasped in shock. Blood tears had just stopped running down her face and I saw their shining trails. Blood tinged round her mouth too. But what scared me most. What really, really scared me was the letter 'V' carved into her right hand. Carved on her palm right into her skin. _

_ I leaned over and puked my guts out. Okay maybe I didn't quite puke my guts out but it was definitely close. Alice getting up and wiping her mouth was the only thing that stopped me from doing so. "Towel," was all Alice said before falling down onto the sofa trembling. _

_Edward ran to fetch a towel and was back in seconds. When Alice had finished mopping up her face and Edward had done the floor (from both puke and blood... eww!) we all looked at her expectantly._

_We were all surprised when Edward spoke first, "That wasn't your normal kind of vision was it?"_

_Alice nodded weakly and managed to say, "It usually isn't about me."_

_My heart basically stopped as I realised what the blood was. Alice had just about experienced her own death. I leaned over and fainted. _

_

* * *

_

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**_

**I feel like there should be music for that cliffhanger 'cause it is a kind of major one. And if you thought this chapter was plotty it only heats up from now on, although the next chapter is short and fluffy - and guess what... it contains Jacob! Anyway I just want to say thank you for all the favourites and subscribes I've been getting they're really making my day. And thank you for my reviews. I'd love to see some more reviews though just to see what my story is like to people... I don't mind what you review, constructive criticism is better than no review at all. But I'm not going to push you.**

**Anyway, until tomorrow... Happy fanfic-ing!  
**


	6. Missing You

**Hey again guys! And I bring you this time, chapter six. It's a LOT shorter than the other chapters I know but it is long compared to some people's standards. So I'm hoping for the best of both worlds with this one. It's a bit of a fluff chapter but since I've just ran out of pre-written work and am writing again now then it's going to be all plot. Considering I wrote all this a while back and hope I'm better at writing by now. Anyway I hope for reviews :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you've seen before. I don't claim to be Stephanie Meyer but I do claim my own characters and plots, so please don't steal**

**This is an Edward/Bella story. I'm thinking that it is NOT a Renesmee/Jacob story. And at the moment it's heading towards NOT being an Alice/Jasper story, but I'm not sure as of yet - they shall make their minds up soon enough ;). Oh and I'm hoping for this fic to be about fifteen chapters long so we've got a while to go, but we're almost halfway there!**

**On with the fic!  
**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

**6. Missing you**

**[Renesmee]**

_I smiled as I woke up. Someone had moved me up into my bedroom. The calming smell of violets and lavender floated around and I turned to see my beautiful lavender plant perched on the window-sill; sat next to my beautiful potted violets. My smile grew wider as I noticed who was sat on the end of my bed. Jacob. "Jake!" I yelled at the top of my voice._

_He could tell I was happy and grinned. "Renesmee!" he shouted sarcastically back._

_I got slowly out of bed and found myself in my pyjamas. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked him._

"_I dunno," he replied, slowly. "I only got here yesterday."_

"_Wow!" I said shocked._

_I'd been asleep for an awful long time. I wondered why but a pain hit my head. "Don't try to remember, Nessie," he said sympathetically. "It'll only make you feel bad."_

_I frowned and tried once more to remember. I finally unlocked my personal mind block to see Alice on the floor coughing up blood. I must have looked a bit green because Jake ordered me to go into the bathroom. I ran in there obediently and puked once more. "Told you not to remember," he said grinning._

"_You know?" I questioned him lightly._

_He grinned at me. "Only that you fainted because of something horrid. The vamps wouldn't tell me why. Probably something to do with your mom's disappearance."_

_I nodded slowly; it was better that he didn't know than if he did. "Is she back?" _

_He shook his head and sighed sadly. "Seems she's disappeared off the face of the planet. Just like Alice..."_

_I didn't let the shock show on my face but some of it must have showed because Jake was immediately at my side. "Sorry," I muttered before swinging my legs out of bed and heading down the hall._

_ "Where's Alice?" was the first thing I asked when I saw Edward._

_He tried not to sigh but instead shrugged. "She's gone to find mom hasn't she?" I asked sadly._

_He nodded, obviously deciding to let me in on one of his secrets. I stormed out of the room yelling, "Jake! Get out of my room I want to change!"_

_Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs with a frown on his face. "You aren't happy..." he said._

"_Well never," sarcasm didn't really sound right on my voice._

_He scowled and sat down on the stairs. I jumped over him, grinning and sprinted up the stairs. I was changed in seconds and hit speed dial number 2 on my phone. "Nessie?" came my aunt's voice._

"_Heyy, it's me," I answered her._

_She cut me short, "What do you want?"_

"_Erm... have you gone to find mom?"_

_I heard Alice sigh on the other end. "Yes..." she admitted._

_I didn't like hearing her in such a stressed mood. It just wasn't Alice. Before I could say anything else she put the phone down on me and much to my disdain I had to flip my phone shut. "DAD!" I yelled. _

_He was with me in seconds. "What is it, darling?" he asked._

_I knew I was acting like a bratty child but that was just the way I needed to act to get anywhere. I sighed heavily. "Nessie?" he repeated._

"_I wish people wouldn't call me that," I said leaving the room and heading to his and mom's. _

"_What is it?" he repeated once more._

_I let out a breath I was holding. I didn't want to be mean to my dad but... _

"_I want mom back. We have to get her back! Do you love her or not!" I said at first quiet but then louder and louder._

_Edward patted me on the head and didn't answer. "Nessie?" he asked again._

_He knew I was acting wierd but I didn't need to be. I promised myself I'd beat myself up later for it but before that I swung back into my room and started shoving things in a bag. "What are you doing?" Edward's quiet voice shocked me._

"_I'm leaving. We need to get them back."_

_ As I spoke there was a finality to it and so I zipped up my bag opened the window and jumped out. Just as I hopped on my bike I noticed the car parked on our driveway which reversed and skidded away... That girl reminded me of someone. I shook my head as I sped away._

* * *

**It was a bit of a fluff chapter but that's the way it goes really. You need the fluff as much as you need the plot. Anyway I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon but I have some tests coming up so who knows. Anyway thank you so much for the increased number of reviews, I'd love to be one of the high-reviewed people but considering this is an old fic I decided to put on here I wasn't really hoping for much. You guys are so kind. Oh and if anyone wants me to write a fic for any partnership, I can do it.**

**See you all next time!  
**


End file.
